Retrieving Baby Lucy
by Riebelle-chan
Summary: Lucy became a 2 year old toddler again by accident! Instead of getting worried, she just ran off to enjoy herself at a time like this. Then she bumps to Crime Sorciere who helped her go back to the guild safe and sound. But sooner, he learns pain rather than to be happy for Lucy himself.


**Retrieving Baby Lucy**

**A/N: (._.") Etto, where do I start? Oh yes, the author's note. Actually, there's nothing important here. It's just that it's my second one-shot. Don't forget to read 'The Matchmaking Demon' brought to you by yours truly (.~)/**

* * *

"It's been a while...No actually, I have never been in Magnolia before" Meredy said as she licked her ice cream. Walking beside her are her two comrades from her guild, Crime Sorcière, Jellal and Ultear. To her, Jellal is like her caring father, which is also a big liar. Ultear on the other hand is her foster mother, whom she loved since she was little, even though it's hard to forgive back then.

"Why do I get this feeling that we will suddenly bump into an unexpected creature" Ultear pondered. She felt like something crazy mad would happen in the next few minutes or so. She can feel it in her bones. Something really unexpected and really messed-up. Yet she doesn't know why.

"Yeah we'll probably bump onto Siggy's ex-girlfriend!" Meredy yelled smirking at Jellal so evilly. Her voice was so loud that it caught many people's attention.

He glared at her and frowned. "You know, we could try to forget that I lied, okay? And who said that you can nickname me Siggy?! I didn't agree to that!" he whined.

Ultear calmed him down. "Hey, you wouldn't wanna get caught, so stick with...Siggy, since people knew that Mystogan disappeared long ago and they knew that Jellal is supposed to be in prison right now. And relax, get over it already! You're the one who's trying not to forget what you did. But I guess I could blame you..." Ultear whispered.

Jellal flinched. "Blame me for what?" he asked sharply. Ultear laughed.

"For lying...I admire your lying skills, Siggy. I can't believe Erza believed you. So it's your fault why that memory is a burden for you to carry this whole time. Specially when you're about to meet her again" she replied.

Meredy laughed with Ultear as Jellal covered his ears. "Whatever, let's just get going to the guild. I can't stand the heat with my hood on" he tried changing the topic.

But Ultear had already noticed. "Sorry, changing the topic won't help. Because I brought it out again!" she cooed, laughing more with Meredy. Jellal glared at them now, very serious.

"Both of you shut up! We're a few kilometers away!" he snapped.

"Now you're just like Erza. Being bossy when you're not the boss" Meredy pouted.

"But I am the boss" he retorted. Ultear shot him a look as if he's lying.

"Excuse me, but who got you out of prison?" she asked sharply.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I am not the boss, but I am more matured than you two. So pick up the pace so we can ask Fairy Tail the solution for our problem!"

* * *

_**At the**_** guild...**"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu hollered as he walked towards Lucy. Before she could even answer, Natsu held out a piece of paper, which is a request he just snatched from the Request Board.

"Huh? What's this?" Lucy asked curiously looking at the weird-looking request. There are some familiar writings on it, but she can suddenly read them without any aid. "It says read the spell out loud...This is absolutely French writing, since I studied French when I was young" Lucy said in a low tone. Natsu grinned at her.

"That's it? 500,000 jewels just to read the spell out loud? Easy!" Natsu exclaimed boastfully and handed the request to Lucy. She was tempted to read it since it's an easy job, she felt regardless about what might happen. She smiled at Natsu, who asked if she can do it. Lucy nodded and started reading the words aloud "Transformer toi-même à l'endroit où genoux ont commencé à marcher!" **(A/N: This is french for "Transform thyself to where knees started to walk!")**

Her whole body glowed in light and gleamed so brightly that the whole guild covered their eyes. After the big flash, Lucy suddenly disappeared. They looked around and heard a toddler's whine. When they checked under the table where Lucy disappeared, they found...BABY LUCY! She shrunk back to a toddler, maybe 2 years of age. She's wearing her little pink dress and her bigger clothes are left below the table. Everyone huddled around her, and she cried louder.

"Lucy?!" asked Natsu in confusion as she lifted her up. She whined some more making Erza grab her from his hands quickly.

"What have you done?!" she asked Natsu furiously as she gently rested the crying baby Lucy in her hands.

"Obviously, she read the spell!" Gray answered for him snatching Lucy from Erza. Now everyone started grabbing Lucy from one another until Gramps stepped in. Mirajane took her gently and she stopped whining. "There, there, Lucy. I'm here. Don't worry, I'll punish those barbarians who held you like you're nothing at all" she whispered.

"She has turned to a baby and this is bad. Natsu, you big idiot, I told you not to take anymore weird requests until we find out what they hide! And you people, stop grabbing and passing Lucy to one another. She's a baby and her body is not as stable as her older one!" he exclaimed.

Evergreen took a step forwards to Mirajane. "Is there some way we can turn Lucy back?" she asked as she stared at the now calmed-atmosphere Lucy. She's all red from crying and she's sucking her thumb, like a baby would.

Gramps scratched his head. "When it comes to this situations..." he said worriedly, "I have no idea" he smirked and went away.

"It's up to you brats. And there's only 24 hours till we can get Lucy back to her normal self. Which means, you better start finding a way to bring her back to normal. Otherwise, she'll stay like this...FOREVER!" Gramps warned, giving them the 'peace' sign.

"This is bad! Levy, have any idea on how to break the spell?!" Erza asked Levy, who already jumped into her pile of books and started reading with Freed so they can free her.

Others stared at Baby Lucy as she stared at them cutely as well. "She's so cute!" Lisanna praised as she stroked her head and Baby Lucy chuckled softly. "Awwww..." they said in unison as she laughed childishly.

_"If I can't talk, or just stay like this forever, it's all Natsu's fault. I might as well have some fun in this form!"_ Lucy thought and had an evil smirk glued to her innocent face. Unexpectedly, she jumped off Mirajane's arms. She ran off **(A/N: A toddler can walk , jump and run and she still can't talk but she can now run) **as quickly as possible, leaving them all behind.

"LUCY!" they screamed as each member started running after her. But she was too fast and now they can't seem to find her. They counted on Jet to run after her, but Lucy turned to another street before Jet could reach her. Laughing, she noticed Jet dashed away to the wrong street and continued walking on her street without any members noticing her little schemes.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"We're almost there! Come on you slow poke, we thought you were the boss!" teased Ultear and Meredy as they laughed at the panting Jellal behind them. He could hardly breath and walk on two legs, he just wanted to sit down in the middle of the street even though there are much people staring. The two sighed and waited for him to regain his energy back. Finally, he stood up firmly and is as healthy as before.

"Enough fooling around...We still have to take care of...Stuff" he beamed with pride like nothing happened. He raised his head up and pouted like a boss as Meredy and Ultear chuckled.

As he walked towards the guild a few meters away, little did he know that a tiny person just bumped into him. As he tumbled a little to the back and regain his balance, she noticed a familiar looking...toddler, who bumped to him. The baby cried in pain and sat there crying.

"Uh-oh...Siggy made a baby cry!" Meredy chuckled as she and Ultear checked on both. They stopped laughing when they noticed that the baby is somehow familiar. It's baby Lucy, yet she knew that they still have no idea who she is. So she acted natural...No...More baby-like. She raised her arms like she wanted to be picked up.

"This baby resembles someone a lot, but I can't tell who" whispered Ultear as she picked her up in the sky. Lucy laughed so that she would look like she's enjoying it. "Yet, she's so cute!" shrieked Ultear.

Jellal stood with a little help from Meredy. "What shall we do with her then? Shall we take her with us to Fairy Tail, Jellal? After all, it looks like she's lost" Ultear asked.

"I don't know..." he mumbled. He went closer to Ultear and checked the baby and still, he couldn't figure out who she resembles perfectly! Who could it be? The answer is just a dot away, but couldn't lay a finger on it.

Lucy pointed to Meredy's hair. "H-hair..." she tried to speak.

"Hair?" Jellal blinked and looked at Meredy. "What about it?" he asked her.

_"If I could just change my hair color, then they wouldn't find me...I want to teach them a lesson!"_ she thought to herself. She tried uttering the words: 'color' and 'change' and 'pink'.

"Hair...change...color...me...hair...pink" she stuttered difficultly. She wondered why she can't say anything that makes sense. Jellal looked at her confusingly.

"Change your hair color to pink? Why the heck would we do that?" he asked.

Meredy tried to figure it out, too. But why would a toddler want her hair changed to pink.

"Scary...people...run...after...me" Lucy tried to say completely, still, there's no hope of saying a sentence quickly. But at least it worked, and she still has to deal with this, too.

"Oh, there are scary people running after you? Maybe they just want you back" Meredy smiled at Lucy.

But Lucy shook her head. "They...capture...me..." she said innocently, a bit faster than before.

"So they want to capture you, but why would they capture you?" Jellal asked.

"I...am...daughter...of...rich...daddy" she uttered.

Now the three got what she tried to say. "Oh, so you're a daughter of your rich daddy? But they want to capture you for money? Why not go back to Daddy, sweetheart?" asked Ultear.

Silence. Lucy started crying, remembering that her dad is already dead. And why is she even doing this anyway? She must stay right at the guild so she could get back to normal. Yet, regardless of others that they might worry for her safety, she just ran away. She cried a little.

"Daddy is dead" she said perfectly, shocking the three.

"My name is Lucy...Please...help...me...back to guild" she tried saying.

They laughed at each other and Jellal patted her head. "So that's why you're familiar? Sorry if you're dad is dead, though. Of course we'll help you back to the guild. Now come on, let's get you ice cream" Ultear cheered.

_"But why did she turn this way on the first place...Must be that crazy guild again..."_ Ultear sighed to herself.

* * *

**At the guild, Crime Sorciere arrived.**

"Yo!" greeted Meredy as they arrived. Before the guild could greet them happily, all their gloomy attention were focused on the baby Jellal is carrying.

"LUCY?! WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?!" asked Mirajane as she took her from Jellal's arms.

He scratched his head. "She bumped into us...But why did she ... shrink...in the first place?" Jellal asked avoiding how it all happened. He wanted to know so badly on how it happened so he could trick his fellow members.

Mirajane chuckled. "Natsu's carelessness of selecting the right job for him".

"So what brings you here?" asked Lisanna, interrupting their conversation.

Jellal sat on a chair. Before he could finally tell them the truth...

"HE WANTED TO SEE IF ERZA WAS OKAY AFTER ALL THE GAMES AND YOU KNOW...THE ATTACK AND ALL THAT STUFF!" Ultear snapped, as she flashed Jellal a smirk.

"What the...!"

"Who's lying now, idiot? That's not even close to why we're here!"

"Well you deserve it for lying, too, you know?!"

"I told you that topic is already over, why do you keep on bringing it up all over again?!" Jellal whined seriously.

Ultear gave him a look that the answer is so obvious. "So that you will feel the pain of being told a lie" Ultear smirked.

Silence filled the air. But Mirajane went over to Warren. Meredy took Lucy from her and lifted her up to the air, making Lucy laugh.

"Warren, if you may please call on the others to stop their search?" she asked kindly.

Warren nodded and sent them all to the search party. A few minutes later, they have arrived and were very excited to see Lucy. Although, she fell asleep before they even got here.

Erza noticed Crime Sorciere having their own conversation in a table. She did not bother ask because Jellal was there. Instead, she pretended to focus her attention of Baby Lucy. Jellal noticed that she didn't even ask why they were there. Thousands of daggers stabbed his heart.

Ultear noticed him flinched. "See what I mean? Because of _that _ she didn't even bother to ask why you're here stupid. If I were you, I didn't have to say that, you know? Besides, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and you wasted it. Good job..." she said dryly.

"Tch...Will you keep it down a little...It's getting overboard" Jellal gritted his teeth.

"But Jellal, you better go now and make your little move! Shoo, we don't need you here!" Meredy said pushing Jellal off his seat.

He smacked her head. "This isn't about romance, pinky! This story is not even 'bout us! It's about Lucy being a baby and returning her back to normal. It's like changing the main problem of the story to my problem!" he smirked.

And before they knew it, Lucy had been back to normal. The whole guild celebrated and partied. Unfortunately for them, they got caught in it. But they managed to keep up with these party animals, except for Jellal and Ultear having their lecture session.

Lucy then walked over to Jellal and flashed him a smile. "Thanks, Jellal, thank you for helping me back here! I really appreciated your help! If I didn't bump into you, maybe I would've been kidnapped by now" she thanked him.

Jellal smirked at Ultear. "See Ultear, it's not about me always. It's about Lucy today...Maybe I can show up in another one-shot..."

* * *

**I know, it's a bad ending! I'm so sorry, I'm so sleepy while making this. Anyways, don't worry ya'll. Jellal and Erza would be appearing in another one-shot. So stay calm, they'll be back!**

**Thank you for reading~~!**


End file.
